Star Wars: The Legend of Zelda
by squllstopher
Summary: Star Wars meets The Legend of Zelda in this twist on the Ocarina of Time's ending. Meet new characters in this tale of loss, love, betrayal and redemption as our hero's comes to terms with the fact that nothing will ever be the same again.
1. Prologue

"Star Wars: The Legend of Zelda"

Prologue-

As the wind and rain whipped at Link's face, he paused for a brief moment to examine his sword. The long, slender blade, engraved with the TriForce and extending almost a full meter from the royal blue hilt, was glowing with a bright, shining light.

"Hurry Link!" shouted the slender, wind-torn figure of the Princess. She was holding her hands in front of her at shoulder height, palms facing out, her thumbs touching and her fingers spread. Her hands were glowing with the same light as his sword. "I'm using my power to hold the Evil King! Use your sword and deliver the final blow!"

Link could barely hear Zelda's voice over the sound of the elements and the roaring of the Evil King, but he already knew what he was supposed to do. Turning back to face the beastial form of Ganondorf, Link closed his eyes and took two deep breaths. In... Out... In... Out... As he began to inhale a third time, Link opened his eyes and covered the distance between him and the Evil King in three quick strides. Raising the Master Sword high above his left shoulder, Link began to exhale, and quickly swung the sword with all his might in a diagonal downwards slash, curving up and then doubling back down for a second diagonal slash in the other direction. Before the blood of the first two slashes even hit the ground, Link pivoted his foot and brought his blade forward again in a stabbing motion. The shining blade of the Master Sword went right into Ganon's open mouth, and stabbed out the back of his neck with a crunch and a spray of green blood.

For what felt like an eternity, but was only a second or two, there was no sound. The wind had suddenly died. The lighting strikes and booms of thunder ceased to be. The rain itself, just stopped in an instant. In this momentary lapse of time, Link was able to take in every detail. The red and green blood splattered on his forarms and gauntlets. The cuts and gashes on Ganon's hideous face and backside. Every dust particle and droplet of blood floating between his face and Ganon's. Shifting his weight backwards, time resuming it's normal pace, Link pulled the Master Sword back from Ganon's throat.

With a sudden intensity, Ganon reared up on his hind legs and roared with sound of a hundred Death Mountain's erupting at once. He flung his mutated, clawed hands wildly at the air, as lightning and thunder mixed with his rage.

"Six Sages... Now!" Link turned towards the sound of Zelda's voice just in time to see her entire body be enveloped in light. She quickly began to shine brighter and brighter, as the power of the other Sages channeled through her. Just when Link thought he would have to turn away, Zelda released all of the power within her towards the Evil King. As the bright ball of light struck Ganon, there was a blinding and deafening explosion of light and sound. When Link was able to see again, Ganon was gone.

Not only was Ganon gone, but everything about him, everything he seemed to represent, all the evil in the air, just seemed to vanish with him. The heavy storm clouds parted, and gave way to warm, bright sunshine. The constant sound of screaming and moaning coming from the town was replaced by the sound of chirping birds and barking dogs. Everything felt right in the world.

Feeling a hand rest on his shoulder, Link turned to see Princess Zelda smiling at him. While she looked like she was happy, Link couldn't help but notice the slight twinge of pain in her eyes.

"Thank you, Link... Thanks to you, Ganondorf has been sealed inside the Evil Realm. Thus, peace will once again reign in this world... for a time," Zelda shifted her gaze out over the kingdom of Hyrule. She continued speaking as Link turned to look out across the same view. "All the tragedy that has befallen Hyrule was my doing... I was so young... I could not comprehend the consequences of trying to control the Sacred Realm." Turning back to face Link, Zelda reached down with both hands and clasped Link's left hand in her own. "I dragged you into it, too. Now it is time for me to make up for my mistakes... You must lay the Master Sword to rest and close the Door of Time. However, by doing this, the road between times will be closed..."

A single tear slipped out of Princess Zelda's eye and began it's decent down her face. Halfway down her cheek, Link reached out with his free hand and gently brushed the tear away. He felt Zelda squeeze his hands tight, and he simply smiled at her.

"Link... give the ocarina to me," Zelda said, releasing Link's hand. "As a Sage, I can return you to your original time with it."

Link reached into his pouch and pulled out the ocarina. It was a deep, royal blue color, the same color as the Master Sword's hilt, and it had a silver band around the mouthpiece. The silver band had an image of the TriForce inscribed on it. Admiring the musical instrument that had served as a pivotal tool in his arsenal against Ganondorf, Link felt a sense of loss as he handed it back to it's rightful owner.

Zelda continued once the ocarina was in her hands.

"As peace returns to Hyrule, it is time for us to say goodbye... Now, go home, Link. Regain your lost time." Zelda brought the ocarina up to her lips, but did not yet play. "Home... where you are supposed to be. The way you are supposed to be..."

Before Link had a chance to protest, Zelda began playing the Song of Time. Almost immediately, Link's body was encased in blue light and he felt extremely tired. Just before his mind drifted off into unconsciousness, Link heard one last voice. It was that of his trusted friend and guide, the fairy, Navi.

"Thank you, Link... Goodbye..."

...

...

Floating in the Void of the Evil Realm, Ganondorf had no sense of time or direction. He could see nothing, and feel nothing. The only sounds were that of his own breathing, the dull thump of his pulse in his ears, and his own voice when he chose to speak.

"Curse you... Zelda..." he spoke slowly. His voice sounded shallow and distorted. "Curse you... Link!" Shouting the name of his conquerer tore at his vocal chords, raw and damaged by the Master Sword. Though he was sure that he was back in his human form, he still felt all the damage that Link had inflicted upon him. Feeling the ripping pain, Ganondorf instinctively reach for his throat, only to be reminded that his body was in a state of complete paralysis, pinned in a prone position by the crushing nothingness of the Void.

"Someday... when this Seal is broken... That is when I will exterminate your descendents! As long as the TriForce of Power is in my hand..." Ganondorf began to tremble with rage, as the TriForce symbol on his hand began to shine. As the glow slightly illuminated his surroundings, Ganondorf realized he was not alone. Floating not a meter away from him was a shadow of a man, hooded in a black cloak. As the figure opened it's blazing red eyes, it smiled with a wicked grin, revealing razor sharp teeth.

"Why wait to destroy the decendents of your enemies, when I could release you now?" asked the hooded demon.

Ganondorf was born into privelage among his tribe, the only male born every hundred years. With his bloodline, came physical prowess and mystical powers, unheard of in ordinary men. Through life, Ganondorf had become a fierce warrior, hunter and thief. In all his 40 years, he had never been afraid of single thing. Until the hooded demon...

"Who are you?" was all Ganondorf could squeeze from his lungs. Much to his distain, the demon floated to within mere inches of his face. Ganondorf could smell the evil on the creature's breath. The power emanating from the demon had more of crushing feeling then that of the Void. Ganon began to feel pain pressing in from all directions, his new found fear rising to levels far beyond anything any of his own victims had ever felt. When at last he thought the crushing power of his own fear or that of the demon would end him, the demon smiled again. The feeling was gone and Ganondorf was able to move his body. The demon reached up a gloved hand and pulled back his hood, revealing a yellow face masked in black and red tribal tattoos, with seven short horns around the crown of his head. An eighth horn sat right in the middle.

"My name is Darth Braxuz," the demon said with a smile that made Ganon shudder. "And I come with a simple offer. Accept me as your Master, and become my apprentice. I will train you to harness a powerful force within yourself, and allow you to strike out and get your revenge on those who destroyed you." The demon's wicked grin turned to a face of sour disgust. "Deny this offer, and I will leave you in this Void to your own devices. The choice is yours..."

"I accept," Ganondorf stated without a moments hesitation, the sudden statement causing razor pains to cut at his throat. Darth Braxuz grinned widely.

"Then choose a new name for yourself, Ganondorf, King of the Geradu Thieves. For the process of removing your spirit from this place, we must leave this body behind. I will guide you to a suitable host body until we find a more... proper replacement." Darth Braxuz floated a few meters back and began moving his hands about in strage patterns.

"I choose Demise," Ganon said, looking his new master in the eyes.

"Excellent," Darth Braxus breathed, as he finished his hand motions and brought them to rest at his sides. "Now wake, Demise, and begin your new life as a Dark Lord of the Sith..."

...

...

Author's note: This started as a one-shot. This would be the end... but I kept writing. I wrote a whole other chapter. I may write more. I kind of want to write more, I'm just not entirely sure where to take it. I'll work on a plan, and you internet peeps let me know what you think. We'll reconvene sometime soon. Enjoy Chapter 1. ~CL


	2. Chapter 1

"Star Wars: The Legend of Zelda"

Chapter 1 - Into Darkness

As Link came back to consciousness, he stretched and rolled over onto his back. Opening his eyes, he quickly realized that he was in the Temple of Time. A quick glance to his left and he saw the pedestal that once housed the three Spiritual Stones. It now sat empty, and the large stone Door of Time had resumed it's rightful place, guarding the inner sanctum. Rolling over and up onto his feet, Link also realized that he was back in his 10 year old body. Anxious to see Princess Zelda again, Link collected his Kokiri sword, his Hylian shield and his magical bottomless pouch, and took off at a sprint. He was in such a hurry, he didn't even notice the small crowd of cloaked figures standing outside the Temple...

As Link rounded the Happy Mask Shop, one of the taller cloaked figures leaned over to another. Reaching out a blue-skinned hand, the Chiss prodded his companion and asked, "Did you feel that, Ranis?"

Pulling his hood back, the second cloaked figure revealed his older, human appearance. "The Force is immensely strong in him, Orzo. Maybe we should investigate..."

One of the shorter figures reached out a green, scaled hand pulling her own hood back. The reptilian Taung female spoke with a slight hiss in her voice. "We don't have time for this. We're here to track a Sith Lord, not mingle with the common folk of Hyrule!"

"Peace, J'ando. We will find our Sith Lord soon enough. The Darkside cannot mask his presence forever." Ranis Tantra pulled his hood back over his head. "In the meantime, why don't you and Petra follow the young man, and see what you can learn about him? Master Khaar, Vila and I will be in the market, collecting supplies. Meet us back here in about an hour." Ranis was confident he could trust his old Padawans to follow direction. Mostly. While the Taung, J'ando J'anid, was fierce and unyielding, she had never once disobeyed her Master. His other apprentice, however, was another story. Petra Bra'lina, a red-skinned Twi'lek, had a knack for disobeying orders, and instead preferred to do things her own way. While it showed the ability to think on one's feet, it was quite unbecoming of the young Jedi Knight.

Grumbling about her old Master's order, J'ando pulled her hood back up to hide her otherworldly features, and sprinted off alongside the young Twi'lek.

...

Demise shifted uncomfortably in his new body. Standing at a measly five and half feet, compared to seven foot body that was his, he felt weaker than he had ever felt as a child. The Hylian Royal Guard armor he wore was hot and itchy, and the helmet made it hard for him to see and breathe. 'How does the Royal Family expect protection from these bumbling fools?' Demise thought to himself. 'It was no wonder they fell to me so quickly last time.'

It had been two days since his new Master had retrieved his spirit from the Void, though time was now irrelevant to him. In bringing his spirit back to the land of the living, Darth Braxuz had also brought them back to a point in time seven years earlier, the exact morning that Ganon had originally struck out at the Hylian Royal family. It was here, on this day, that Demise, with the help of his Zabrak master's Sith sorcery, would lay claim to his old body.

"Your timing will have to be perfect," Darth Braxuz explained. "I will provide the distraction you need to get close. Once you are, make sure you make contact with his forehead, and your own before saying the phrase. Too soon, and your old self might just destroy your current host. If that happens, you will be lost forever." Mulling an idea around in his head, Demise waited to speak until he realized his master was waiting for some type of reply.

"Why bother with me at all, when the old me is already complete? Body and mind?" Demise hoped his master had other reasons for him specifically. He would hate to be left in his current form, though it was better than the crushing nothingness of the Void.

Darth Braxuz flashed his spine-tingling grin at Demise as he spoke. "You once held the TriForce of Power. In doing so, you have been gifted with the power of the Darkside of the Force. I can't explain it, but the other you does not possess the same gift. I am hoping that your connection to the Force remains when you reconnect your spirit and body." Darth Braxuz inhaled slowly and deeply, as if smelling Demise. "You are strong in the Force..." Darth Braxuz's grin quickly turned sour. "But do not forget who you now serve."

Demise nodded once. "Of course, my master."

...

Sprinting through Castle-town, Link was elated with the thoughts of his coming encounter. 'What is she going to say when she sees me? Will she even remember me?' Link thought to himself. Pushing his thoughts aside, he began climbing the vines that grew up the cliff side near the gates to the Castle. Sprinting so as to cover as much ground as possible, Link made his way through the Castle grounds, over the short perimeter wall, and into the moat surrounding the Castle. Taking the same route he had taken on his first visit, Link entered through a fountain drain, and slowly worked his way through the gardens, avoiding the dozen or so guards that patrolled the area. Sneaking past the last patrol, Link turned a sharp left around a hedge and sprinted into Zelda's Garden.

Just as on his first visit, the young 9 year old princess sat with her face peeking through a window into her father's Royal Hall. He approached her slowly, not wanting to startle her like he did the last time. As he climbed the last step to the small platform where she sat, Zelda spun her head around to look at him.

"I've been waiting for you, Link," the young blonde said in a soft voice. "Ganondorf is here to meet my father, but this time we know his plan. This time we can stop him."

...

On the roof of the Castle, just above the small private garden, the cloaked figures of J'ando and Petra sat quietly, listening. Reaching out with the Force, J'ando could feel the young boy's power. It was raw, untapped, but no doubt it was there, waiting to be focused and refined. Her Master was usually right about these things, and if the Sith Lord ended up not being too much trouble, this boy would definitely make a good candidate for the Jedi Academy. Pushing outwards with the Force, she felt someone else. Another power, equal, if not greater than the boys. She quickly realized that the source was the other youth the boy was conversing with. Glancing up at her companion, the Twi'lek met her gaze.

"Two Force sensitives this strong? And in one place?" Petra asked.

"Master Tantra and Master Khaar will be most pleased with this discovery. We should return to them," J'ando suggested. Petra was just about to nod in agreement when an explosion knocked them from the roof, and sent them sprawling into the private garden below.

...

As the explosion knocked Link to his knees, he heard two dull thumps on the soft ground behind him. Turning to see two figures lying in the grass, both wearing brown robes, and trying to climb to their hands and knees, Link instinctively drew his sword. One looked to be some kind of humanoid Dadongo, while the other looked like a human woman- except that her skin was bright red and she had two tails hanging from her head. Before Link could take a step towards them, he heard Ganondorf's voice roar through the small window.

"What is this?! Get off of me peasant!" Through the small window, Link could see a skinny Royal Guardsman pinning the Evil King on his back with one hand pressed to his own forehead, and the other against Ganondorf's. With a bright flash and explosion, Zelda was thrown into Link, who then stumbled backwards down the three steps of the dais, and onto the cloaked figures lying in the grass. As the dust settled and the four bodies untangled themselves, Link could hear the unmistakable laugh of his old foe.

"The Dark Lord is here!" the reptilian one hissed to the red one. "We must flee to the Masters!"

"Take them with you," the red one stated, pointing to Link and Zelda. "I will hold him until the Masters arrive."

"No! If you stay alone, you will be destroyed. We must flee!" The red one seemed to think it about, long and hard in a matter of seconds, before nodding and scooping up the Princess. As she turned to run, the reptile gestured to Link to follow them. "Come with us. Please." Link nodded and followed quickly behind them.

...

Demise clenched his fist and gathered a small amount of dark energy into his hand. He then threw his arm out towards the nearest group of soldiers, palm facing out. The energy raced away from him in a powerful wave that swept up the five incoming soldiers, and flung them with bone crunching force against the stone walls of the Royal Hall.

"Yes!' Demise exclaimed with a chuckle. "This is how it should be." Over and over, he flung the soldiers to there violent ends against the walls.

"Demise," Darth Braxus called telepathically, "Meet me in the courtyard when you are... finished."

Demise grinned and focused his attention on the King and Queen of Hyrule, still sitting in their thrones, frozen in terror. "Where is your daughter? Where is her little forest friend?!" Without waiting, he reached out and blasted the Queen with dark energy, sending her and her throne flying back against the stone wall with a sickening crunch. She fell limp immediately.

Without even glancing back, the King stood and leveled his gaze at Demise. "I do not know why you're doing this, or what you hope to accomplish. But I will you tell you this. You will be defeated by the Hero. Only he can hold the TriFo-"

The King was cut short when Demise held up his hand and the TriForce of Power began to glow. "I already have one piece. It is only a matter of time before I strangle the other two out of your daughter and her friend." Demise then blasted the King with dark energy, ending his life in similar fashion to that of his Queen. "Pathetic," Demise whispered as he turned and left the throne room.

Upon reaching the courtyard, Demise spotted Darth Braxus observing some of the Royal Family paintings. One painting in particular seemed to hold his interest. As Demise approached, he was able to see why. It was a depiction of the Hylian Fable of The Hero. In the painting, the Hero was shown as a a green hooded figure holding a shining blue sword, while a young woman knelt next him with a bow. In the background was a shadowy figure meant to represent a great evil. And in the center of the painting was the TriForce, three golden triangles.

"The Force is trying to speak to me through this painting..." Darth Braxus whispered, almost more to himself than to Demise. He lifted a bony, clawed hand to the painting and dragged his fingers across it, imitating the original brush strokes. His hand came to rest on the golden tringles and he slightly shuddered. He turned his cowled head to face Demise. "You will tell me everything you know of this... power." Demise nodded his head and began to speak.

...

It didn't take Link and the cloaked people long to reach the Temple of Time. As they bounded up the steps past the Happy Mask shop and around the corner, they were joined by two larger cloaked figures and a much smaller one, who all fell into a sprint around and back towards the backside of the temple. They came to rest at small clearing just past a line of trees.

"What happened?" Master Orzo asked.

"We were following the boy as instructed, and we noticed this girl as well. They are both very strong in the Force. And then the next thing we knew, there was an explosion." Petra explained.

"Not just an explosion," J'ando hissed, "It was an explosion of the darkside power. The Sith Lord was in the castle..." She seemed to hesitate about what she was going to say next. "Master, I think there two of them."

"Two Sith Masters?" Orzo said incredulously. "Impossible. One of them must have been an apprentice."

"With all due respect, Master Orzo," the short hooded figure finally spoke, "I can feel this second Sith... He is not the one we've been tracking. His power feels... different than the other Dark Lord, but it is no less powerful... It's almost like... theirs." As the short hooded girl spoke, she raised her hand to point at Link and Zelda, who had been standing off to the side listening quietly.

Link instinctively stepped between Zelda and the crowd when they became the center of attention.

...

"So this is what gave you your power..." Darth Braxus felt a little deja vu, learning that his new apprentice had been granted power by an artifact... Similar to his own power. "And to return it's full power, you need to kill the two little brats who hold the other pieces?"

"Yes, my master." Demise replied.

Darth Braxus closed his eyes and seemed to be sniffing the air ever so slightly. His head made a few jerking movements, back and forth, almost as if he was attempting to sniff a single scent among hundreds. Then he smiled and opened his eyes.

"Follow me. They are nearby."

...

Zelda, still being shielded by Link, placed her hand on his shoulder. "Link, I don't think they mean us any harm." Stepping up to stand beside Link, Zelda properly introduced herself. "My name is Zelda, Princess of Hyrule. And this is my hero and protector, Link. Who, may I ask, are you?"

The five hooded figures all looked back and forth at each other before kneeling respectfully to the princess. One by one, they lowered their hoods and introduced themselves.

"My name is Ranis Tantra," a much older man with greying brown hair said.

"J'ando J'anid," hissed the humanoid Dodongo looking woman.

"I'm Petra, Petra Bra'lina," announced the red skinned woman with head tails.

"I am Orzo Khaar," said a blue skinned man with red eyes. Gesturing to the small hooded girl next to him, he continued "and this is my apprentice, Vila."

"Hi, I'm Vila Regana." The small girl removed her hood to reveal long black hair and emerald green eyes. A reveal that almost took Link's breath away.

"We are peace keepers known as Jedi Knights," Master Ranis spoke. "We were tracking a Sith Lord, a very evil person, and we were led here."

"And found him, you did." They all spun to see the Dark Lord leaning casually against a tree. His hood was up, hiding his features, but they could feel his wicked grin.

Before the Jedi could even react, Link had drawn his Kokiri sword and shield, and was sprinting towards Darth Braxus. With a flick of his wrist, Braxus sent Link flying backwards into Petra and J'ando, the three of them hitting the ground sprawled out, limbs tangled. Darth braxus reached under his cloak and removed a black hilt, letting it rest at his side. Master Ranis drew and ignited his yellow lightsaber, as Master Orzo ignited his twin blue blades. The two Jedi slowly advanced on their foe. Darth Braxus lowered his hood to reveal his yellow eyes and Zabrak tattoos. He flashed his razor sharp teeth as he grinned again and ignited both of the crimson blades of his dual bladed lightsaber.

As the two Jedi Masters engaged the Dark Lord, both Zelda and Vila attempted to help Link and the other two Jedi back to their feet.

J'ando had just lit her twin green blades when Master Ranis turned to her and yelled "Look out behind -urgh"... just to have one of the Dark Lord's crimson blades stab through the back of his skull. He died instantly. But his warning was enough. J'ando spun and caught the second attacker in a Force grip just before he could slash a metal sword into Petra. She flung him backwards through the trees. Turning back towards her master, she saw him lying dead in the grass, as the fight with the Dark Lord continued.

Master Orzo was holding his own, but just barely. The Zabrak was just too strong, too quick, which didn't make any sense to Orzo, as the Zabrak looked to be at least a hundred years old. The Force was truly strong with this one.

With the death of their former master, both Petra and J'ando stood stunned. Vila, however, would not let the same thing happen to her master. She drew her lightsaber and ignited the pink blade before rushing the Dark Lord, but before she got within 5 meters of him, he reached out and blasted her with a dark purple lighting. Her slight frame stumbled back unconcious and fell into Link.

"Run, all of you. I summoned the ship, C4P3 will meet you due west of here. Take them back to the Council." Master Orzo yelled over his lightsaber battle. "Go now!"

Petra and J'ando exchanged glances and knew they were no match for the Sith lord. They would have to run. Master Ranis was already dead, and if they didn't go soon, they would be too. Petra reached down and picked up Vila, throwing her over her shoulder and then offering her free hand to Zelda.

"Come with us. Everything here is already lost, but we can protect you. There's something about you... I don't know what, but it needs protecting. Please, come with us." Before either could say anything, the trees were ripped apart by a dark energy blast.

"You will die here and now, Link. As will you, princess!" Demise nearly spit the words out of his mouth with comtempt. He was marching forward through the trees, charging up another dark energy blast. "I will slaughter you for what you did to me." Just as Demise was about to release his blast, he was hit with a blast of golden energy from Zelda.

"Not today, Ganondorf." She said, matter of factly. While he was stunned, they ran. Zelda, Link, J'ando and Petra carrying Vila all ran. They ran away from the sounds of lightsabers colliding. They ran away from the sound of Master Orzo screaming. They ran away from the silence of the darkness behind them.


End file.
